The True Avenger
by AlSmash
Summary: When he ended up in this new world, the only thing he cared about was returning back home as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, no plan has ever survived first contact, and The Avenger finds himself dragged into a very different kind of Avengers.
1. Prologue

**Sorry guys, this isn't an update to my usual suspects by a fanfic that has been rattling around in my head for awhile now. It was short and considering I'm limited to writing this on my iPad with a bluetooth keyboard, I just felt I could quickly churn this out before I return my focus to the next chapter of Ice and Fire.**

 **Yes, it's a lot different than my usual fare, but hey, after watching The Avengers and then Age of Ultron and the rest of the Marvel Universe. As well as reading a few fanfics, I decided what to hell, I would like to throw in my lot in this with a fanfic with the idea of Sasuke stuck in Marvel verse.**

 **Anyways, here it is, I'm going back to Ice and Fire and Rose of Geass now. I'll try and come back and update this after watching Avengers a few times.**

 **The True Avenger**

"We finally got a break on that assassin."

"Define break, Agent Hill."

"On his last job he was set-up by his latest contract. Seems like the competition provided a large sum if he was delivered to them. Turns out it was a bad idea for both parties but a boon for us. We actually were able to get some images and a glimpse of what he is really capable of."

"Go on."

"Techs are still going over the details, but high-speed movement, energy manipulation using lightning from what we can see, and shapeshifting. The latter feature is what we gathered from the entry cameras into the country."

"Threat level?"

"High, but with a caveat. Again, it's worthwhile to note that other than his missions, he has rarely left his home and has either been accruing money or paying for research in advanced physics."

"Just because he isn't a threat to us now doesn't mean he won't be a threat in the future. Who do we have to keep tabs on him? Coulson?"

"Busy with the fallout from New Mexico."

"Then Romanoff. Sending an assassin to watch another assassin seems appropriate in this case."

"Are you sure about that, nothing suggests that the subject cares for any type of companionship or is there any opening for her to put her unique skills to use."

"Then who do you suggest, Hill? Barton?"

"He can keep his distance and observe the target. It's better than Romanoff. If the target does change his behaviors then we can operate accordingly and place her in reserve."

"Do it then, I want eyes on the target around the clock. Oh, and Hill?"

"Yes sir?"

"Would you kindly inform the techs that naming our targets after cartoon characters is a poor reflection of the professionalism of this organization."

"I believe they would say that it is anime or manga, sir."

"I don't give a goddamn if it's the holy gospel," the man snapped, cutting the link, furthering the message of his displeasure before his single eye came down to the file before him labeled 'Madara Uchiha' with a snapshot taken from a security camera of a black-haired individual walking nonchalantly through an airport without a care in the world.

* * *

 **TTA**

* * *

Onyx eyes looked out onto the wilderness with nary an emotion in them, the natural neutrality borne of years of hiding one's emotions behind a mask something that he had never truly discarded in spite of everything that had happened to him. Then they went back to the pile of logs that were strewn before him, having been effortlessly split by him minutes before. But, there were still more to be done, so he went back to work, going through the motions of chopping the wood and allowing his mind to wander.

Once upon a time, he would have sneered at a menial task such as this, believing that it was beneath his status to do things commoners would do. But over time, he had found a small part of himself revelled in that simple act, maybe it was Naruto rubbing off on him, but it was mildly cathartic at being able to do things for himself instead of depending upon others to do it for him.

That brought a fresh pang to his chest that he quickly buried, his mind wandering to the circumstances of his presence here and his quest to return. Eight years he had spent in this world because of a freak event, and in those eight years of searching for a way back, he had used the skills that he had to amass the wealth necessary to maybe find a way back in this world that was both primitive in some ways and mind-numbingly advanced in others. It was a long hope, but in eight years, it was a hope that kept him going and prevented him from giving into the despair that ate at the corners of his sanity. The hope that he could return back to his home and fulfill what he had set out to do after Naruto had reopened his eyes to the world.

Placing down the axe, he fought the chill that sought to bury itself into his bones, letting both his chakra and his jacket that he zipped up give him warmth and he offered some admiration to his handiwork before going back to the gathering up the wood and heading back to his cabin.

He could only imagine Sakura or Naruto's reaction at the idea that he of all people would live in a cabin in the wilderness. He could just imagine his adoptive brother's guffaw at the idea that he would denigrate himself to living like some rustic person, a faint smirk graced his features as he imagined the blond ragging him for it. And Sakura...well, Sakura would likely just smile and accept it as part of him, still...

It was as he reached the door with his acquired firewood that he stopped, his senses fully alert to the fact that he was no longer alone, or at least the people who had been watching him for several months now had decided to finally make a move. He could hear their movement as they tried their best to be as silent as possible, he had to hand it to them, if he hadn't been aware that he had been watched for quite some time he would have likely been less prepared. But it was a moot point, whoever had been watching him had decided that it was now the time to approach.

Placing the logs down, he then opened the door, walking inside to where his Sword of Kusanagi sat ready in its sheath along with several scrolls of tools that he would need and placed them in the pockets of his jacket, the one thing he had to hand it to this world was how good they were at making tactical yet comfortable clothing in the same way. Satisfied that he had the tools he needed, he walked over to the fireplace and put it out, making sure that it would not burn down his lodgings while he was gone. Securing his sword to his thigh, he looked over the cottage before extinguishing the lights and walking out, his eyes taking several men and women dressed in this world's equivalent of military gear, their weapons drawn and leveled on him. A part of him laughed at the futility of such a gesture, but he had to admit a grudging respect for these soldiers, then again they were likely unaware of just what they were trying to detain.

His eyes then came to rest upon two men, one of them had, his eyebrow actually raised, a compound bow leveled straight at him, while the other wore a suit, but gave the air of an ordinary office worker, short trimmed, brown hair, a high forehead, blue eyes and a confident, yet warm smile that reminded him of certain blond-haired idiot. It was obvious that the man didn't necessarily threatened by him, even as he took him in.

"Mister...Uchiha, is it," the man half-asked, half-stated, "Phil Coulson, Strategic Homeland Intervention Logistics Division. We would like you to come with us to answer some questions."

His eyes then roamed over the men, mind already tagging targets on who to attack first and move from there before they came back to Coulson.

"Am I under arrest," he asked, raising an eyebrow at the mixed message being sent by the guns trained on him and the request being made of him.

"My apologies for the treatment, but you have built a history that has made my boss hesitant at taking chances with you. We just have some questions to ask and maybe a job offer, if you are interested."

His eyes went back over the gathering before him, coming to rest upon the bow aimed straight at him and the man behind it for a moment, before coming back to Coulson one more time.

"Hn."

"Ah, good," Coulson replied, his smile brightening a bit, and shocking him at the fact that he had understood him, "that makes it a lot easier. If you will come with me, I have transportation awaiting."

With that, Sasuke Uchiha allowed himself to be led away to a world he would safely say in hindsight that he was wholly unprepared for.


	2. An Offer That Can't Be Refused

**I know that I posted this up before and then took it down because of some criticism. To be honest though, when I started this fic, it was meant to be somewhat of a crack relaxation fic, meant to be a bit of fun mixed with some seriousness. So yeah, after months of deliberation (and my beta pestering me to go back to writing it), here is the chapter again, unaltered and no fucks given lol.**

 **Now back to my other crack fic….**

 **Chapter 1**

 **An Offer That Can't Be Refused**

A few hours had passed since he had been picked up by this SHIELD organization, during that time very few words were exchanged between himself or anyone else. In fact, it seemed, outside of the need of making sure he was aware of what would happen if he decided to act out of line, not that they realized the futility of it.

But now, he found himself in what could only be described as an interrogation room, the same Agent Coulson across from him, the very same expression on his face as when they first met, only this time he had a case in front of him. Then, as if some unseen signal was given, Coulson opened up the case and took out a folder, looking through it.

"I have to admit, your handiwork is impressive," Coulson began, placing down several photos of his work and splaying them out for him to see, "if it wasn't for your last job, it's doubtful we would have been able to identify you."

If he was expecting some sort of reaction, Sasuke couldn't help but disappoint him, instead remaining silent after glancing at the photos, instead meeting the eyes the gaze of the agent.

"Well then, Mister Uchiha," he paused, keeping his gaze upon him, watching him for any reaction only getting none, "you know, for all the effort you put into creating yourself an identity, maybe you should have refrained from using that name."

It was then that he reached into the case and pulled out a book, placing it down in front of him and causing his expression to flicker downward into a frown at the sight before him. If he was his younger teen self he would have likely ground his teeth, but now he only glared at the offending material placed before him: a Naruto manga book.

Sufficiently glared at, his eyes then came back to Coulson whose expression still remained the same.

"So I guess the question now is, who are you really?"

To Coulson, this was an open and shut case, the man before him may be a capable asset, but he was lying about who he was, and by that extension, who trained him a large threat to SHIELD itself. So he was somewhat surprised when the subject simply smirked.

"Tell me Agent Coulson, what would happen if I told you I am who I say I am?"

There was a surety to the subjects tone that for a moment, Coulson's smile faltered.

"I think my colleagues and I would find that highly unlikely."

There it was, the gauntlet thrown, only problem being that Coulson now suddenly wasn't exactly sure where they were standing.

"Then I suggest you get in contact with Kishimoto- _san,_ " he spat the honorific, "and ask him if the next few chapters he writes consist of me meeting my reincarnated brother, fighting Kabuto alongside him, trapping Kabuto in Izanami, then proceeding to revive Orochimaru."

It galled him that he even had to talk about that stupid violation of his life, where millions of people knew everything about his past and what he done, all because some two-bit artist somehow knew about his world. If he didn't believe it might come back to haunt him he would have killed the man.

"That is an interesting story," Coulson finally said, "but just because you may have gleaned likely events in a story does not corroborate your story."

So that's how it was, he thought with a mental sigh, closing his eyes and channeling chakra to them before opening his eyes to reveal his mangekyo sharingan.

"Then maybe this will help my cause, Agent Coulson," he stated simply, letting his eyes do the talking.

After a few moments of silence, Coulson got to his feet.

"I guess we can look into it. Agent Ward will be with you in a few minutes to chaperone you to the cafeteria if you wish."

And with that, Coulson left him, allowing him to deactivate his sharingan.

 **TTA**

"What do you think," Fury's voice came through Coulson's phone.

"As unbelievable as it seems, I don't think he's lying," he begrudgingly admitted, as crazy as it sounded, not once had he seen any hint of dishonesty from the man.

"So we somehow have a cartoon character in our possession."

"I think the correct term is anime, sir."

"I don't care," Fury snapped, "It's bad enough that we find out that Norse gods are real, but now we have cartoon characters! What's next, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck make an appearance."

"I sincerely doubt that, sir. What do you want me to do?"

"What do we know about the abilities attributed to this Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Elemental manipulation, expert martial artist sword practitioner, ocular powers including illusions and creating fire, among others ," came the automatic reply.

"And this Kishimoto checked out?"

"Cabinet Security approached him and confirmed it, his story checks out."

There was a long sigh on the other end of the line, followed by indefinable grumbling.

"Offer him a job," was the response before Fury hung up.

 **TTA**

Onyx eyes glanced to the agent tasked to guard him again, taking in the agent's best attempt at being a statue. Taking him in again, they then returned back to the bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich that had been heaped with his favorite fruit. It wasn't like he could enjoy his favorite meal in the west sadly. Still, it was good enough in its simplicity for him.

Finishing off the sandwich, he took the time to take stock of everything and hope that maybe whatever amounted here would help him in his endeavor. He had heard enough about SHIELD in his travels to know that they had a nearly limitless budget and if he could turn that budget to his advantage he might be able to get back home. That was why he had made the decision to come peacefully and that the agents hadn't approached him like his younger portrayed self, that would have likely been rough if they had.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Agent Coulson sat himself down across from him.

"So..."

"Your story checks out, Mr. Uchiha. I have talked with my superiors and they wish to offer you a job."

"Assassination?"

"And protection. You're rather unique in your skillset that it would be unwise to limit your role. Maybe a bit of interrogation on the side considering your abilities."

"Hn."

"It pays to be informed, don't you agree Mr. Uchiha."

"What I want in return for my services is for SHIELD to work on researching a way for me to return home."

"That can be arranged."

"I also refuse to harm or orphan children, regardless of reason."

Coulson frowned, "SHIELD is not in the business of harming children."

"No, you are in the practice of defending its member nations from all threats, present or future, Agent Coulson, if it requires to kill a few children I have no doubt in my mind that it will be done. I want no part of that."

"Of course."

"Very well then. I accept."

"Good. Tell me, how is your Russian?"

"Prokhodimyy."

"Good. Because your first job is in Russia backing up one of our agents."


End file.
